


shared rooms

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Changbin, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, M/M, Smut, Top Minho, it's kinda funny in between?? i guess, minbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Minho claims the seat next to Changbin; but that shouldn't have been the last thing he claimed that evening.





	shared rooms

**Author's Note:**

> idk if one could guess it, but this one specific MinBin plane picture inspired me for this (it's rather old but still the best, literally) 
> 
>  
> 
> it's not that late today, like 1am 👀, but please still excuse any mistakes,,,, my brain kinda gave up at the end
> 
>  
> 
> (and i still can't summarise for shit, sorry,,,,,,)

"I call shotgun on the seat next to Changbin!" Minho yelled through the dorm. Felix came dashing down the hallway, a slightly mad expression on his face "Hey, that's not fair! I always- okay no, i don't always sit next to Changbin, but I really to wanted this time!" "Well, first come, first served" Minho easily answered, smiling at him. 

„But... but what if Chang-“ „I don't mind tho“ Changbin said as he entered the room, focused on the things in his hands he was about to put in his suitcase, not even looking up at them. Minho grinned at Felix, who just stood there, dumbfounded. „Guys, i already told you a million times! We always have to rush everything last minute because you're all so slow with packing your suitcases!“ Chan screamed through the dorm, making everyone freeze and then run around the dorm to make sure he's not gonna scream again. 

 

They finally got on the plane and everyone went to their assigned seats. Minho rushed to the seat at the window and patted on the seat next to him while looking at Changbin to tell him he should come over and sit down. Changbin smilingly rolled his eyes at him but flopped down onto the seat next to Minho. 

„i'm really tired,,, so sorry if i fall asleep right away...“ Changbin said, turning his head into Minhos direction while awkardly bringing his hand to his neck. „no worries, really; i understand that you and the other two of 3RACHA have to work a lot“ Minho smiled at him, gently patting his shoulder. 

And as if it was planned, Changbin fell asleep as soon as the plane took off. He looked so calm when he was sleeping, so peaceful. But Minho wouldn't be Minho if he didn't take this opportunity to place one of his strong hands on Changbins delicate thigh, carefully at first but as Changbin didn't seem to protest nor shake him off, he softly gripped into it, grinning to what he'll treat his boy later on. 

Minho didn't take his hand off of him, not even as Chan turned around and Minho felt Chans eyes wandering to the hand on Changbins thigh. He looked Chan dead into his eyes when he finally faced him, to which he fastly snapped back with a shook expression on his face. Minho smirked to himself, being very glad due to the fact that Chan let him pair up with Changbin for the shared room. 

 

The flight went well and they safely arrived at their destination. They quickly went to their hotel, Chan told everyone their assigned roommate and gave out the keys to their rooms. They went to their floor and parted their ways to their rooms. Minho let Changbin go ahead and enter first. 

He went inside and was stunned; such a big room for only two people „holy shit, look at that Minho“. Minho followed and was also kind of overwhelmed by the size of their room. They both threw their suitcases next to the couch and went to the wardrobe to put their jackets away. Minho glanced over to Changbin and pinned him to the wall next to him the second he looked at him. 

Minho smashed his lips onto Changbins, fervently kissing him. Changbin opened his mouth to let a small moan escape, letting Minho inside to roam around in his mouth. Minhos tongue explored him, swirlig his tongues around Changbins. Minho paused for a second, letting his lips gently brush over Changbins to let them catch their breath again. Minho licked and groaned into his mouth, eliciting tiny moans out of the boy underneath him. 

He lifted Changbin up, pressing his back against the wall with his chest; his hands were wandering down Changbins back till they found their place on his butt, softly squeezing it, making him gasp into Minhos mouth. Minhos lips were going down Changbins neck, leaving wet kisses on their way. He sucked onto a particular sensitive spot on Changbins neck, leaving him out of breath. Changbin threw his head back into the wall, stretching his neck out to give Minho more room to get loose on. 

Minho smirked against Changbins neck; he left a trace of beautiful red love bites at the base of his neck which made Changbin loudly moan out. Changbins arms found their way around Minhos neck and his legs around Minhos waist, pulling him closer. Minho eagerly grinded into him, making him feel his hard dick. Changbin chocked out a moan and moved his hips onto Minhos crotch, making him moan out. 

Changbin looked down to him, cupped his face with his tender hands and brought his face up to kiss him passionately. Minho heaved Changbin off the wall and slowly walked over to their bed, not breaking the contact to Changbins lips. He placed him onto it, pulled away and signalised him to get rid of his clothes. 

Minho was already out of his shirt when he went to his bag rustled around a bit and came back to Changbin, removing his pants on his way. Changbin looked at him, slight confusion in his eyes. Minho showed him the bottle „lube? because i don't think you want me to go in raw, am i right?“ He grinned at him. Changbins face turned into a deep shade of red but he nodded and pulled of his trousers. „as expected“ Minho whispered next to his ear as he dragged him along onto the bed. 

He placed Changbin into his lap, his back pressing against his Minhos bare chest. Changbin shivered at the contact. Minho carefully palmed over the growing bulge inside of Changbins briefs to which he responded with a soft moan. He tugged awaitingly at Changbins briefs, earning a nod from him to continue. He skillfully pulled it off, releasing Changbins hard dick from the restricting fabric. 

Minho kissed along the backside of Changbins neck while slowly stroking his dick, drawing deep moans out of him. Minho felt himself getting painfully harder at the sight in front of him. He softly bit into Changbins shoulder, leaving him gasping and panting. 

He moved Changbin a bit forward to get rid of his own boxer, which he just threw somewhere in the room. He pulled Changbin into his lap again, facing him this time and leaning in for a kiss. Changbin closed his eyes and let himself get lost in it. Minhos hands in the mean time found their place on Changbins ass again, groping it and making Changbin moan into his mouth. He placed Changbins legs around each side of his hips and lifted him up onto his thighs. 

Minho searched the bed with his hands for the bottle of lube till he finally found it. They were still fiercely making out while he poured a good amount of it on his hand and spread it onto his fingers. Changbin felt something cold at his entrance as Minho slowly pushed his index finger inside, making him heave up his chest and leaving him pant. 

Minho kissed down Changbins neck as he was slowly going in and out of Changbin. Changbins head fell onto Minhos shoulder and he felt Changbins hot breath ghosting over it, making him shiver. After some minutes of steady thrusting into him, Minho pushed a second finger inside, stretching him from inside out. Changbin tensed up at the fullness inside of him. Minho was steadily going into him, occasionally moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. Changbin was silently moaning on top of him, whispering out his name which left goosebumps on Minhos body. 

„you- i mean,,, i think i'm ready Minho...“ Changbin murmured out under his breath, his eyes closed and his face flushed by a red shade. Minho carefully pulled his fingers out, making Changbin whimper due to the loss. Minho reached for the lube once again, coated his own till now neglected dick in a thick layer of it and pumped it a few times to spread it down to his base.

He lifted Changbin up and aligned himself at his hole before slowly sliding him down onto his cock. Changbin inhaled painfully because of the burning stretch Minhos big dick brought. Minho pushed him down till his cock was completely buried inside of Changbin. „look baby, he went in in his full length“ Minho purred out in between kisses along Changbins neck. 

He stood still for a moment, giving Changbin time to adjust and stretch out more. „please,,, m-move..“ Changbin stuttered out as his breath hitched. Minho grabbed tightly into Changbins hips to lift him off, just to slam him down on his dick again. Changbin let out a breathy moan as Minhos tip lightly brushed against his prostate. „do- do that again, minho... please“ Changbin panted out. Minho answered with repeatedly fucking into him, till he found a good and steady pace for both of them. 

Changbin bounced up and down Minhos dick on his own now. He leaned down to Minhos face and licked over his lips. Minho pulled his face closer and licked into his mouth, swallowing the moans he let out while he fucked himself on Minhos dick. Minho pushed him down to the base, hitting right into Changbins sweet spot, making him cry out in pleasure. He stayed like this for a while, leaving Changbin tremble on top of him, choking out moans. 

Minho started to move inside of him again, repeatedly slamming his cock into Changbins prostate. Changbin was a moaning mess, his arms behind Minhos neck with his hands in his hair softly pulling onto it. Minhos hands were roaming around Changbins back, leaving hot burning sensations all over him. He brought his lips onto Changbins neck again, sucking his skin into his mouth and leaving a stunning red love bite. 

Changbin loudly moaned out at all the stimulation. „minho...“ he moaned right into his ear, making Minho groan and bite onto his lip. He burried his face in Changbins neck while holding him close and roughly thrusting into him. Changbins walls clenched around Minhos dick, pulsating around him. 

„fuck...“ Minho muttered out as he pushed Changbin over to lay on his back and reached for a pillow to position and support Changbins tailbone with. He brought one of Changbin legs up to his shoulder, making it easier for him to reach deeper inside of Changbin. He pounded into him, brushing against Changbins prostate with every thrust. 

Minho looked over Changbin from above and enjoyed the view he had right now; his eyes closed but mouth wide open, moans slipping out, his hands gripping tightly into the bedsheets, making his knuckles turn pale and his dick twitching and leaking pre-cum while being fucked by him. 

„how well you're taking my cock, baby“ Minho moaned out, punctuating every word with a hard thrust into his sweet spot. Changbin loudly moaned out in pleasure, but ripped his eyes open as Minho bit into his lower leg, drawing out a bit of blood. He looked up at him, eyes wide open and panting. Minho grinned down at him.

Minho was still steadily fucking into him, slamming himself into Changbins prostate over and over again. The only sound one could hear was the slapping sound of skin against each other and moans in two different pitches. Changbins breath hitched and he looked like he's gonna explode any moment. Minho took a hold of Changbins dick and slowly stroked it, making him whimpery moan out.

„minho- i..“ Changbin moaned out as he came onto his own stomach, his white cum shooting all the way up to his chest. Changbins insides were twitching even tighter around Minhos cock right now. He thrusted into him a couple of times, helping him off his orgasm and released his cum inside of him as his pace faltered and he fully stopped. Minho moaned at the tightness of Changbin and rode out his own orgasm with a few last thrusts. 

Changbins was heavily panting and exhausted. Minho carefully pulled out and let his cum drip out of Changbin. Changbins legs were still a little tensed up, which Minho noticed and decided to massage them a bit as he settled down inbetween Changbins legs. 

„minho.. you really don't have to do that...“ Changbin tiredly adressed him. „but i want to; and besides that, you did something for me so i want to return the favor.“ Minho brightly smiled at him. 

„uhm... what did i do?“ Changbin carefully asked, not really sure what exactly Minho meant. „you let me fuck you.“ he said straight out, making Changbin blush hard.  
„but you know... that wasn't just for you... i also wanted that....“ Changbin murmured while looking up at the ceiling to avoid eye contact. 

„i know, i just wanted to hear you say it“ Minho grinned at him as he looked in his direction with his mouth open; he wanted to protest but didnt't know what to say, so he just accepted it. 

Minho reached over to the bedside drawer, took the tissues and carefully cleaned Changbin up. He jerked a bit when Minho wiped over his sensitive entrance. 

Once Changbin was all cleaned up, he cautiously stood up to get new clothes from Minho. Minho looked at him mustering, but stopped at a specific spot. Changbin looked up at him „what“. „oops...“ Minho laughed sheepishly and pointed to Changbins neck. Changbin went to the mirror and looked at himself „holy fuck.... how are we gonna explain this to Chan tomorrow?“ He asked him as he came back to Minho. Minho pulled him closer „we're just not gonna do that, he knows what these are and well, it's his own fault if he pairs us two up for sharing a room“ He smirked at Changbin before leaning in for a kiss. 

Changbin deepened the kiss and let Minho inside. They breathed each others air while making out, both becoming dizzy due to the lack of oxygen. Minho pulled away „i think we should just go to sleep now, it's pretty late“ He said and planted a small kiss onto Changbins cheek.

Changbin nodded and hopped in the bed under the blanket, Minho followed him. He made himself comfortable and let Changbin cuddle up to him, his face burried in Minhos chest. Minho put his arms around Changbins back and head, holding him close, making him listen to his even heartbeat. 

Changbin was only now noticing how tired he really is, as he let the fatigue wash over him to drift him into a peaceful sleep. 

Minho softly caressed his back, letting Changbin fall asleep in his arms while admiring how calm he looked when he was sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said before, soft endings are a M U S T in this household 😔✊🏻
> 
> but MinBin can be really cute,,, like Minho ain't just a bitch, he a soft cutie 😔


End file.
